


Romances and Rom-Coms

by bronzerapper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anime, Biting, Choking, Cuddling, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Gen, Hair-pulling, M/M, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Romance Based, Smut, Steamy, Yandere, facefuck, ships, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzerapper/pseuds/bronzerapper
Summary: Homestuck Oneshots.Requests: OPEN
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Sollux Captor, Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Damara Megido/Reader, Gamzee Makara/Reader, Karkat Vantas/Terezi Pyrope, Nepeta Leijon/Terezi Pyrope, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. Crokri - Well that got awkward

**Author's Note:**

> If you request things I promise I will get to them as swiftly as I can!  
> Ship:  
> Smut: ( Optional)  
> Things that you want in the scenario or a brief description of it:

Kankri walked beside the Violetblood. Ears raised high as his shoes scuffed the soft gravel under the two. Kankri seemed to be lost in a long rant, something Cronus wasn’t paying attention to very well. Something about plants and how Kankri wanted to own one but Porrim talked him out of it? Cronus was only really paying attention to bits and pieces.   
Cronus walked in front of him for a bit before pausing, his feet shifting in the gravel. His earfins had flared open as his head craned up just a little. He grabbed Kankri's wrist and brought him over to the wall of the alleyway. It was an instinct move, someone was coming and Kankri was wearing his stupid sweater so openly. Putting one hand under Kankri's head to protect it from the damp dark grey bricks. Kankri opened his mouth to protest the others' actions.

" Cr9nus what is the meaning 9f this? D9nt y9u kn9w h9w rude it is t9 just grab a tr9ll with9ut their c9nsent? D9 you want me t9 use my whis-"

" kankri, shut up." Cronus interrupted him in a quick and rather sharp manner. His bright violet eyes trained on the Mutants face. Taking in his features in the darkness of the Alleyway. Only illuminated by a Broken Neon sign. Rain falling down upon the two. Kankri finally heard it, the faint jingling of chains and casual banter between trolls. 

" 9h dear… Cr9nus wh9-"

" heeeey good lookin'~" Cronus once again butted into Kankri's conversation. His earfins fluttering as he put one hand on the wall. The other still holding Kankri's head. His eyes plead for Kankri to go along with his odd idea. Kankri was hesitant, his bright eyes wide as he heard the faint shuffling getting closer. So he went along with the idiotic idea that Cronus had.   
“ Well, Hell9 there… Hands9me.”    
Kankri cringed at the words that left his lips, Cronus was pressed close to his body, His hips pressed to Kankri’s as he used his body to cast a shadow over Kankri’s. Almost making him look like a Burgundy.    
“ you goin’ anyvwhere tonight?” Cronus’ voice purred but his eyes seemed to be apologizing to Kankri. His breath tickled the Mutants neck as his eyes seemed to glow within the dark and close space between the two. The Highbloods had turned the corner. One had a chain, it rattled with bones attached that dragged behind them. Kankri’s body tensed as he now fumbled for words, Cronus brought a hand down to gently caress Kankri’s cheek.    
“ N-N9 I’m n9t, what d9 y9u suggest we d9?...”    
Kankri’s voice was laced with fear as he looked up at Cronus. Cronus hadn’t ever seen such a fear in Kankri’s eyes. He had never felt Kankri tremble against him and watched as his bottom lip quivered. Cronus felt something deep within him, a stirring feeling, he oddly enjoyed the fear that Kankri felt. That twinkle of horror that shined in those beautiful candy eyes.    
Cronus heard the highbloods grow close, his eyes shifted. The once calm normal yellow and violet had darkened. A deep harsh Red-orange filled his sclera as he then brought a hand around Kankri’s waist, the other still around Kankri’s head as he stepped closer. A low growl sounded in his throat as he felt the presence of the Highbloods grow closer.   
“ i say vwe go to my place, and havve a fun time, what do you say, babe?”    
Cronus bared his fangs as he spoke to Kankri, his voice hushed and tender as his fingers entangled themselves within Kankri’s hair. Kankri felt his breath hitch as he simply nodded to Cronus, his words caught in his throat. The fear that trickled into tears from his eyes gave Cronus an odd thrill he couldn’t explain. Cronus brought a hand up and gently wiped one of the candy tears. The faint flickering of the neon light reflected Kankris’ soft grey skin in a way he melted to. His bloodpusher throbbing as he pressed his hips against Kankri's.   
“ Is that what y9u want?”   
“ more than anything else in the vwhole vwide vworld babe.~ i vwanna make you sing.~”   
He liked it, it was a warm and yet cold feeling. The fear that lingered in Kankri’s eyes as Cronus brought his face closer to Kankris'. His fins flattened as he just lingered inches from the mutants’ lips. He realized after a moment how the fear was emanating from Kankri, he didn’t want the other Highbloods to pick up on it. This was his Mutant, he should be the one to taste the fear coming from him.    
“ shhh kan… its okay.”    
Cronus murmured to the mutant in a hushed voice. He wasn’t used to caring for trolls, let alone when the fear within the others eyes was giving him such a high. He simply knew if he didn’t Kankri may break down from the fake scene they were making. The Highbloods barely gave the two a passing glance, continuing on their way. Kankri watched Cronus’ vibrant bloodthirsty eyes. The way his chest heaved slowly and how the troll softened his eyes for the other to calm him down.   
Kankri listened and waited, just as Cronus did. Inches apart from each other, breath on each other's skin. Rain falling down around them, dampening their forms and making their clothes stick to their bodies. Cronus let out a soft sigh, and began to step back from Kankri. Removing his hand from behind Kankri’s head carefully, and lifting up his hands. His eyes began to slowly shift back to their normal hue as he sighed.   
“ sorry for uh, all that. didn’t vwant you to get caught is all.”    
Cronus mumbled, a hand trailing up to rub his neck. His gills flaring for a moment from the sudden touch and then calming down as his hand slid back to dangle at his side.   
“ N-N9, I appreciate it Cr9nus, that was 9ne 9f the kindest things’ any tr9ll has ever d9ne f9r me.” If not a little heated in its manner, but Kankri was truly grateful for it. Stepping away from the wall, Kankri cleared his throat and folded his arms neatly behind him.   
“ If I may, I w9uld like t9 ask y9u if it is alright f9r me t9 give y9u a em6race t9 s9lidify my eternal gratitude t9 y9u. It shall n9t last l9ng if y9u d9 n9t wish f9r that.”   
Kankri spoke swiftly, nodding his head and shoulders a bit when he was done. Almost like a half attempt at a bow. Cronus raised his head from the offer, his earfins raising in an odd surprise before he spoke.   
“ uh, sure kan. I vwont deny a free hug.”   
“ N9w, t9 6e clear, this hug is 9nly t9 s9lidify my gratitude, there shall 6e n9 gr9ping 9f any kind, alright?”   
“ vwha- yea kankri im not gonna grab at you after somefin like that. i knowv im desperate as fuck for any real affection but after something like that? i think i can livve.”    
Cronus nodded his head with a rather gruff almost offended tone in his voice. Kankri opened his mouth to rebuttal, then closed it. Simply shaking his head to himself and stepping forward. He was always awkward about affection from what Cronus recalled. Hell, Tula tried to hug Kankri once and Kankri literally froze in place because he was so confused.   
Kankri laced his arms around Cronus’ torso slowly, bringing himself close to the Seadweller and letting his breath relax. Face pressed into the other's chest as he took a slow breath. Letting the faint sound of rain fill his ears as the warmth of Cronus’ arms locked around him. Kankri’s bright eyes closed slowly as he stayed close to the other. It was certainly odd, to be cradled and held in such a tender and caring way.    
He liked it so much more than he thought he would.


	2. Arasol - Death has Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aradia and Sollux have been around for a long while, but sometimes it's nice to relax and watch the Moons for once.

Sitting on a ledge sat a young woman. Her rustic eyes made even the devil himself melt to the core. Raven hair lashed and danced in the wind as the faint memory of rain surrounded her. Dampening her outfit as she only watched the memories around her shift and contort. Forming a beautiful chaos she couldn’t experience anywhere else. Horns curled like that of a ram, only rarely catching her wavy hair in their grasp. She was petite like a glass doll as her leg swung ever so slightly in the wind.    
The wings that laid upon her back fluttered with a soft yet luminous way about them. Her lips pursed as she seemed to be lost in an odd thought. Perhaps reflecting on a memory of her own. From how she sat, the distant look in her eyes as she looked upon the world below. She looked straight out of a painting from long ago.   
Her expression is soft and almost hints at that of a smile that was always on her face. Dimples showing just barely as rain graced itself onto her skin. Her head raised as the rain began to pour on her, and that smile really appeared. A vitalized glow in her eyes as she let her wings open to take in the cold breeze and the now falling rain. It would of course render her wings immobile until they dried off, but the sensation of cold droplets hitting her wings only caused her smile to grow a touch more. This young woman’s name was  Aradia Megido , and it seems like today she was enjoying herself.    
Her quiet time was interrupted as she heard the distant shuffling of another troll. Her head turned just a little, the whipping and lashing of her hair blocking her eyesight for a second or so. Once she could make out the two dual colored eye patches she perked up. Shuffling to her feet she went over to the Goldblood. He reached an arm out and she took his wrist in her grasp. His hand latching onto hers as she brought him into a tight hug. The two embraced, and Sollux could hear the faint and quick fluttering of her wings. His arms linked around her waist as he felt a soft kiss being placed on his cheek.   
“ i thought you said heights weren’t your ‘ thing’.” Aradia teased, scrunching her face up just a little in a joking manner. Of course he couldn’t see this, but it was the thought that counts after all.   
“ 0h beliieve me, iit2 n0t. but iit g0t b0riing 2tandiing d0wn there kn0wiing y0u were ju2t 2iittiing up here iin the raiin. 2o ii f0rced my2elf tw0 h0bble my criippled a22 up here.” He snorted just a bit before he spoke. A hand coming up to gently cup her cheek, thumb gently brushing under her cheek.   
“ hey, 2t0p makiing the face.”   
“ what face?” She grinned even wider from his comment. He was going to make another snide remark. Though he tucked it away and simply opted to press a small kiss to her forehead. Aradia stopped making the face when he had asked, but she still chuckled to herself about it. She stepped back from the blind troll to give him some space, and put her hands into her godtiers pockets.   
“ what2 20 2peciial ab0ut beiing up here anyway2 aa? y0u c0me up here all the tiime and all ii ever feel y0u doiing ii2 l00kiing 0ne way. what are y0u l00kiing at?” Sollux asked with a small tilt of his head. His own hands resting in his pockets as he looked to Aradia. She always had an odd radiance about her. It seeped into her words and even to just her presence when she was around. It softened Sollux to some extent. She wasn’t overbearing like Feferi, she gave Sollux space and options.    
“ hmm, come over here and ill tell you what i see.”    
Aradia placed her hand into Sollux’s. He laced his fingers in between hers and gave her a small nod of trust as she began to guide him. Stepping to the edge of the cliff memory, she lowered herself to the ground. Sollux slowly followed as he felt his free hand touch the grass. The blades brushed on his skin and easily moved away as he slumped into the grass beside Aradia. He could feel the faint pittering of water on his face. It caused him to flinch a few times at first, but he eventually grew used to the feeling. He turned his head a little towards Aradia, opening his mouth to speak but felt her hand gently turn his head back forwards.   
“ look before you, and imagine amongst the darkness of your mind. spew your thoughts into a picture that overshadows all of the voices within your mind. you are sitting on a ledge miles high from the ground, before you lay plains of messy memories all coming together. they clash together and transform to merge with each other. it's like a giant blanket of different sized patches and patterns all sewn together.”    
Aradia spoke in a soft tone, one that barely reached over the sound of the rain falling around them. Sollux took a small breath, closing his eyes behind the eyepatches even though that had no effect on what he couldn’t see. He pinched his tongue between his teeth, he was never one to have a good imagination when it came to thinking up places. Yet her words brought him a good base to imagine upon. Slowly he began to picture the world around him, squeezing her hand after a moment for her to continue. Aradia returned the small squeeze of her hand and a subtle smile hinted on her lips.   
“ the sky envelopes itself in a constant swirling void of darkness and light, streaks of twilight and dawn dance together. the clouds wait above without any disturbance to them except for the occasional rain. like the one we are feeling at this very moment, the trees conjoin together and fuse from different times. as though they are both old and young. the moons look down upon the land and almost seem to be smiling upon the sea of the dead that lays under them. it's truly a beautiful sight. a mixture of calming and an odd nostalgia that i cannot truly describe. “    
Aradia seemed to melt into her own description of the world around them. Her body relaxed as her thumb brushed the back of Sollux’s hand. He felt himself relax with her, her touch caused an odd warmth to stir in him as he slouched back. Letting the rain trickle down the side of his face in small droplets.   
“ iit really ii2 beautiiful.”   
Sollux hummed out the words with the faintest buzz. It lingered in his throat and seeped into his words like warm honey. Aradia looked to him, he could feel her eyes on him. The faintest smile tugged on his lips as he looked at her.    
“ what ii kn0w ii2 bef0re me, ii2 a maiid 0f tiime. 2he ha2 the briighte2t 2miile ever and the m02t iintere2tiing viiew2 ii c0uld ever thiink 0f. ii fiind my2elf beiing actually happy ar0und her, whiich a t0tal 2h0cker tw0 every0ne iit w0uld appear. maybe iit2 the wh0le ' ii'm 20llux and theref0re can't be happy ' thiing.”    
Sollux turned to her, now sitting on his knees and letting go of her hand. Blindly reaching and holding the side of her face. Her hand came up to gently rest overtop of his. He could feel the smile forming on her face, and that filled him with an odd exhilaration he couldn’t quite describe.    
“ sollux, your words mean the world to me.” Aradia pressed a small kiss to Sollux’s cheek, his ears fluttering for a second. Aradia noticed the small motion, it sparked a giggle to leave her lips as she looked up at the Goldblood. He chuckled just a little from the giggle, wrapping an arm around Aradia and bringing her close. Aradia laid her head upon his chest, careful that her horns didn’t jab him in the shoulder. Which has happened more than she’d like to admit.    
“ there ii2n't any0ne el2e ii w0uld wanna 2pend my afterliife wiith, then y0u aa. ii h0pe y0u kn0w thii2.”    
Sollux nodded, bringing his head back just a little to give the illusion he was looking down at her. Furrowing his brows and becoming a little more serious as Aradia looked up at him. Now rolling over and laying her head in his lap. Sollux shifted to make himself a little more comfortable, now sitting criss cross keeping her head in his lap.   
“ i do sollux, i'm glad you agreed to stay with me through all these timeline hopping shenanigans. i don't think anyone else would've been a better choice than you.”   
Sollux brought a hand down to rest on the top of her head, gently papping her head for a moment before starting to comb his fingers through her hair. Mindful of her horns and keeping a rather soothing pace.    
“ pfft, m0re liike ii wa2 really y0ur 0nly 0ptii0n.”   
“ that too.”   
“ 0h jeez aa, y0u really kn0w h0w tw0 make a guy feel 2peciial.”   
“ you're the one who said it!”   
“ ii kn0w, iim fuckiing wiith y0u.”   
“ i know. 0u0”   
Aradia enjoyed the playful banter they could have. It made her smile widen as she shut her eyes and leaned against him. Her wings folded under her as she nestled up to the Goldblood. The rain around them slowly down to a faint drizzle as the two now sat in the rather calm petrichor that filled the air.    
They both relaxed, pressed up to one another and rested their eyes, even if Sollux’s eyes were hidden under two designated eyepatches. Sollux continued to comb his fingers through her murky dark hair. Not really having much of any care for the world around him. His focus was on Aradia for the time being. That was all he needed. Death was certainly something the two shared in common at the moment. Aradia thriving in life while Sollux remained untampered and rather calm in death. The idea of being alive again, the thought of it was something almost intangible to him. He couldn’t picture himself being alive again, even if he did, it wouldn’t be the same.   
Karkat and the rest of his crew are who knows where. He hasn’t seen any of the alive humans except for ones that aren’t from his timeline. The entire narrative speal that Aradia had told him had been a rather relative blur he had almost forgotten about. Aradia herself was still the only thing he really knew anymore. He didn’t know any of his friends, hell, could he even call them that? They had all drifted apart so easily it was hard to call people his friends when now all he knows is the doomed versions of them. He let out a sigh, looking down at Aradia, his fingers gently stroked her cheek. Feeling the delicate warm skin filled him with a sense of normality.    
“ are the thoughts getting to you again?”   
She broke his odd silent trance, it jolted him back to life as he then brought his hand from her face and back to her hair. She knew sometimes Sollux’s mind wandered and it led to thoughts he would really rather not have. Ones that made him question if being dead was really all that and a little bit more. Aradia watched as his brows furrowed, his breath became a bit ragged and it caused her to perk up a little.   
“ a liittle, yeah.”   
“ it's gonna be alright. i know sometimes my words arent very comforting but we’ve gone this long! i promise its gonna be okay, sollux.”   
Her words calmed him to an extent. The thoughts would always come back, because he cannot suppress them for long. Sollux swallowed his own spit and let out a shaky breath. Giving her a reassured nod before he felt her shift. Aradia now sat up, her hands now cupping Sollux’s face in a manner that took him by surprise. Gold splashed onto his face and sparks crackled from his covered up eyes as he looked to her. The Burgundy pressed a small kiss to his lips, her lips brushing against his in a warm harmony. He melted into the kiss, a small breathless sigh leaving him once they parted.   
“ flushed for you.”   
“ flu2hed f0r y0u tw0, aa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think of my writings!


	3. Damara x Reader - Darling Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Damara x Reader  
> AU: Damara hasn't been cheated on by Rufioh, nor entered her relationship with him. So, She s o f t.

You feel an intense throbbing in your head, god fucking damnit. Of course, you try to fly a rocketship and fail miserably. Then again that’s what you get for failing to understand anything about Rockets. You find yourself lying in a small crater, rubble all around your body as you start to sit up. The dizziness catching up with your sudden movement, you can feel your head waver. Bringing a hand up you clasp it over your forehead and give a small sigh. You sat there in the field with the rocketship protruding from the ground beside you. Steam coming off of it as you start to look yourself over. A good amount of bright blood coming from your knees and elbows, a few scuffs on your arms and legs, but nothing feels broken. Which is good since if anything is broken and you’re on an alien planet, that really isn’t good for your sake.    
You’re about to stand up when you feel a hand place itself on your shoulder. Whipping your head you see a rather puzzled looking humanoid. Soft grey skin and candy corn-esk horns much similar to that of a Ram’s. She wore a simple shirt, a small symbol stitched on the left breast. A softer shade of burgundy trailing upon the center of her shirt and the collar. Her eyes were a blazing shade of burgundy that made your insides melt. Her brows furrowed as she stared at you, her hand on your shoulder. The skirt she wore softly blowing in the faint breeze.    
“ You… Okay?”   
Her voice chirped in a meek and yet caring tone. Her words are broken up since by what you can tell, she doesn’t speak the native tongue very well. You don’t even know how you understand the language, but you aren’t gonna question it. A creature being kind to is all you really need at the moment.   
“ Uh, Yeah I’m alright.”   
You mutter out and look at yourself then back at this odd humanoid.   
“ Could you tell me where I am?”   
She seems to ponder what you said, pinching her tongue between her teeth as bright burgundy lips pursed. The humanoid then gave a small shake of her head and took your hand. Her hand is significantly warmer than your own but you find this oddly comforting. She hoists you to your feet, letting you squeeze her hand as you regain your balance.   
“ You on Beforus. What are you?”

You look at yourself for a moment, fairly sure you’re a human. I mean, you could be something else but you really are just gonna settle on human for now.   
“ I’m a human, and you?”   
“ Am Troll! My name is Damara, What human name?”   
“ Oh, My name is Y/N!”   
“ Y/N? Certainly strange.”   
I mean yeah, from what you can tell you are far from whatever home you do have. These troll creatures seem like the closest thing you’ve seen to humans compared to… Well, Anything on this planet and your five minutes of being here. You give a rather uneasy laugh, and this causes her to awkwardly rub her arm.   
“ Sorry. Bad Beforian. Speak Eastern Beforian fine!”   
Eastern Beforian? You haven’t even heard of Beforian, let alone Eastern Beforian. From how she acts you can tell she’s a little insecure about the way she talks. Her hand squeezing her arm, her eyes darting away from you as you look down at her. Damara being insecure made you frown, and you gently reach out and rub her shoulder.   
“ It’s okay, I promise.”

Your words seem to relax her just a little, she gives you a half hearted smile and lets her hand that was holding her arm drop.    
“ Your ship broke. You wish to stay with Damara till twilight?”   
She questioned, tilting her head just a little as she looked you over. Damara’s eyes lit up like a starry night. Sparkling with the faintest shimmer of excitement, it made your heart swell up inside. You couldn’t say no to such a sweet face.    
“ I’d actually really like that, thank you… Da…”   
“ Damara!”   
“ Damara, right thank you. Sorry my head is still a bit foggy.”   
“ It okay! Damara understands. Her head messes up words all time! Very annoying when she wishes to talk about Troll Anime with Rufioh.”   
Oh? They have Troll Anime? That’s a slight reassurance to you. You smile at her and she smiles right back. She’s starting to open up to you, her hand taking yours. Starting to lead you out of the shallow crater your crash had made. You feel a twinge of guilt trail up your spine at the damage to the nearby vegetation. Damara pulling you along makes your guilt disappear as you are now being dragged onto a shallow path. It barely cut through the tall grass that brushed on your legs. It trailed upon Damara’s skirt as she continued to walk, squeezing your hand all the while.   
It was taking a while for you to get to this place Damara seemed thrilled to take you to. At a certain point you felt her thumb brush over your cut up knuckles. Bruised and bleeding, Damara stopped the walking. Giving your poor feet a break as she turned to you. Brows furrowing as she now held your hand with both of hers. The care in her eyes makes your face heat up just a little. Her hands clasp over yours and she holds them up to your chest, stepping close to you. Her soft eyes focused on your face as those burgundy lips pulled into a small frown. One that seemed to scar your heart as your brows furrowed.   
“ Y/N Human hurt. Damara will help Y/N human!”   
She chirped, holding your hands close to your chest, there was an odd hopefulness in her voice. One you couldn’t help but smile at.    
“ Well, Thank you Damar-”   
“ Hush Y/N! No need to thank Damara. She only doing what common sense! Help injured!”    
Damara chirped, the voice sweet like candy. It made your heart skip a beat when she smiled at you. You could see the dull fangs she did have just softly touch her bottom lip. Damara was oddly Adorable, a mischievous adorable. One that could become easily devilish and yet had a charm that you couldn’t quite place.    
“ Heh, Well alright. If you insist.”

You’re not gonna argue with the only kind creature you’ve met on this planet. She turned and continued to walk, the brush only got more intense as you travelled deeper into the forest. Damara eventually stopped in the middle of a large toadstool ring. The toadstools were at least at your waist, and she let go of your hand. Cupping her hands around her mouth she began to whistle out a tune. It echoed around you two before disappearing into the forest.   
It was silent for a few more minutes, the silence thick as you could hear the faint thumping of your heart in your ears. Your hand itching to take Damara’s once more before you heard the faint fluttering of what sounded like bug wings. A male troll landing before you and Damara, bold bull horns piercing from the side of his head. A red tipped mohawk on his head as his wings closed behind him. Bones lining a vest as he smiled at you and Damara.    
“ Wassup doll! You brought a new recruit?”   
“ Not recruit. Simply friend.”   
“ Friend huh? Well any friend of Dams’ is a friend of mine!”   
He approached you, taking your hand and shaking it firmly before you could even compute what had happened. Damara stepping back and smiling at you, those dimples on her face being shown off in all their glory. The Bronzeblood before you chuckled and then stepped back before putting his hands on his hips.   
“ Names Rufioh! Rufioh Nitram. I’m the leader of The Lost Weeaboos!”   
You swore you felt your stomach flip a little, such a silly name almost made you want to burst out in laughter. You swallowed your need to laugh and give a tiny nod in return to the other.   
“ I’m Y/N. It’s a pleasure.”   
“ Pleasure’s all mine! Doll here doesn’t talk to many trolls or… Whatever you are, so I’m glad she’s making friends!”   
He seems rather positive, and he seems to help Damara step out of her shell even more. She nodded fervently at his statement, starting to fumble with her words. Damara snapped her fingers while she tapped her foot, trying to find the words she wanted to use.   
“ Heh. Yeah she isn’t too good with Beforian though, but she can hook us up with some of the OG versions of Troll Animes! Plus Dams’ is just nice to be around.”   
He could say that over and over again and it wouldn’t match up to how you felt. Damara finally clapped her hands together, it seems she finally found the words she wanted to use.   
“ Y/N Human stay with me! Till they fix ship!”   
“ Oh, They crashed a ship?”   
“ Space ship. It was loud!”   
Rufioh gave her a small nod and then looked to you, giving you a boastful laugh and smacking your back. Ow. Rufioh held his stomach with his other hand before looking at you, Damara snickering softly. You didn’t care for Rufioh’s laughter, but Damara’s snickers did cause your face to flush up.    
“ Hey! Don’t feel bad, I’d probably crash a ship too!”   
Rufioh laughed, taking his hand off your back and starting to walk. Making a small waving motion with a gloved hand for you two to follow. Damara taking your hand and you continue to plunge into the darkness of the forest.   
You trail on for a while, your feet are aching by now. Though both Damara and Rufioh seem unphased by the long walk a few times you found yourself heaving a bit. Damara almost always gives your hand a small squeeze and says ‘ Almost there!’. It was reassuring to you as you soon saw distant green flames dancing in the many shadows and silhouettes of the foliage around. Entering a large colony of other trolls. Burgundy, Bronze, and even Gold and Teals all seemingly getting along. They all had outfits like that straight out of an anime or some medieval movie you never bothered to watch. A few stopped to stare at you, but now you were quickly dragged ahead by Damara.   
She was ecstatic to have someone to introduce everything to, now able to show off her truly impressive Beforian location names.   
“ This Shop!”   
She pointed to a small shop built into a tree, a pair of twin Goldbloods giving you a small wave, and you hesitantly returned it. Damara was beaming, this was her place. Where she thrived, greeting other trolls in a way you were sure was almost like broken Japanese with a few other words you didn’t know tossed in the mix.   
“ This Movie Theatre!”   
Damara was especially proud to say the word Movie, as though she hadn’t known what it was for a while. It was a large carved out tree, inside was a small snack bar with dim lights and a troll reading something on a weird watch thing. An insane amount of pillows and blankets lined the inside of the trees floor. Trolls sitting or laying down watching some anime episode on a crisp screen. Snacks beside them or some doodling what was in front of them.    
You smile at the scene, it was truly something rather sweet to observe. Damara smiling with you as she started to explain what was happening in the anime.   
“ Male protagonist is in pity with bad lady, but bad lady does not return pity. So he fight to show he truly in pity with her!”   
You’re assuming Pity means love, since the male character on the screen seemed pretty preachy when it came to his adoration of the Troll woman sitting on a throne. Damara seemed to light up when she talked about the anime, and while you weren’t one to care for Anime too often, seeing her smile made you suddenly more invested than you’ve ever been before.   
“ Interesting, does the bad lady ever return his feelings?”   
“ Oh yes! By end of season she return them, but shhhh. I no spoil.”    
She put a finger over her lips and winked at you, her voice now a touch more quiet in courtesy towards the others in the Movie Theatre. You chuckle softly from her actions, Damara looked to the screen for a moment and then back towards the main path you two had been using. You took her hand and gave it a tiny squeeze, which she promptly returned. You felt a smile creep onto your lips and Damara seemed to notice your sudden happiness. Her own smile hinting on her lips, easily noticed by her dimples.   
“ Y/N Human. You happy?”   
“ Uh, Yeah I am. Is that bad?”   
“ No! Happy looks good on Y/N Human!”   
Damara nodded swiftly, not wanting to be misunderstood despite being misunderstood countless other times. You laugh just a bit from how quick she nodded, and gave her a small nod in return.    
“ Well Thank you. I think your smile is beautiful.”   
There was a pause, a subtle burgundy blush dusting onto her face. She looked to the ground and let her eyes fall to a half-lidded state. You feel your heartbeat pickup, waiting for her to respond. Only to be greeted by a hug, her arms looping around your torso and pressing into your chest.   
“ Thank you, Y/N.”   
She murmured into your chest, the vibrations of her voice causing you to tense up. Your hands trailing up to gently rub in between her shoulder blades and lower back. The comfort of her warmth soothed your pained body, the throbbing had dissipated by now.    
“ Y/N?”   
“ Hmm?”   
“ Want to watch Anime in Movie Theatre together?”   
The idea made you smile just a bit more, nodding a little as you look down at her. Damara stepped out of your arms, and started back into the theatre. Finding a small corner on one of the many blankets splayed out for anyone to rest on. Damara sitting on her knees and you sitting criss cross beside her. The movie screen displayed bright characters fighting in a dingy dark arena, the previously mentioned troll woman sitting in a throne. Along with the main character fighting multiple bosses. Damara clapping her hands together softly as she watched the show go on.    
Her excitement rubbed off on you, and you too found yourself cheering on the main character in the sea of Otakus. You watched the show for a few hours until you felt a head rest upon your shoulder. Looking down to your side, you found Damara. Leaning her head on your shoulder with tired eyes. Her ears gave small flicks as she looked up at you after a few minutes. Starting to raise her head from your shoulder.   
“ S-Sorry, tired.”   
“ It’s alright! You just rest up.”   
You reassure her, one of your arms slyly wrapping around her and bringing her close. Damara laid her head upon your shoulder once again, still watching the anime with all the investment she had at the start. Yet slowly but surely she began to drift to sleep. Her ears lowering as she pressed her face into your shoulder. Soft breaths leaving her as you lay back on the blanket and just hold the Burgundy blood close to you.   
What a strange night.


	4. Karezi - Consoling Crab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Karezi  
> Length: Short  
> AU: Humanstuck

There’s a distant shuffling as Karkat entered the houses’ main living area. Almost everyone decided to move into together in the same house just to save on rent. So of course, 3 am shenanigans were a given at times, but he swore since everyone had movie night they would be asleep by now. Rubbing his eyes he squinted at the figure sitting on the ground.   
Coiled up in a red Scalemate outfit, sat Terezi. Albino white skin reflecting the TV screen, raven hair peeking out from under the Scalemate cosplay. Karkat was always amazed by how no matter what position she was in, Terezi always had an odd glow of sheer beauty to her. He made his way over to her and sat down beside the Albino. Her blind red eyes focused on the screen. Seeing her with dark hair was rather normal to him now, she dyed her hair to make her feel more normal compared to her friends.    
“ Why are you up so late?”   
And so began Karkat’s interrogations.   
“ I don’t wanna talk about it.”   
“ Bullshit.”   
“ . . .”   
“ Is it something to do with Latula? Like I said before they’re all ass-”   
“ No, it doesn’t involve her.”   
“ Well, I’m just gonna keep guessing until you tell me Terezi. I have all fucking night, or until you pass out from lack of sleep.”   
Silence filled the air between the two, Karkat watching her eyes fill with a glossed over confliction. Her grip upon the hem of her Scalemate Cosplay tightening as she bit her lip. Turning to Karkat, she held up a hand with just the single pinkie up from a closed fist.   
“ Promise to tell no one, and to not get pissed?”   
Terezi nodded to her hand, gently nudging his arm. Karkat let out a low sigh and then took hold of her pinkie with his. Nodding his head with the motion.   
“ I promise.”   
“ Gamzee got too rough.”   
Karkat tensed, the words made his heart drop to the pit of his being. He could tolerate Gamzee and Terezi being in a strange hate-fucking conundrum, but for Gamzee to hurt her? That was not something he wanted to hear, his eyes narrowing as a burning rage started to boil within him. Yet he promised not to get mad, so he took a deep breath and took her hand. Squeezing it softly.   
“ Go on…”   
“ He tried to grab my hair and slam me into the wall, but he slammed to hard and it broke through the wall, and he kept going like it didn’t happen. Now my head hurts and I can’t sleep because my body is being oversensitive towards everything.”   
She explained, her words full of a distant destain for the clown. Karkat nodded, listening to every word that came from her lips before his arms laced around her body. Pulling her close as he looked at the television. Fingers coming up to pull down her Scalemate hoodie and stroke his fingers through her soft dark hair. Karkat let a scold rest upon his face while his voice was full of a comforting and rather consoling tone.   
“ I’m here for you, Terezi…”   
“ Heh… I know Nubs…”


	5. Neprezi - Court Disagreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Ship: Neprezi  
> Quadrant: Pitch

“ WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?”    
A voice cut through the air as a Teal blood now stood called out in the very court she ran. There on the floor stood a pissed off Olive blood with her fangs bared towards the Teal blood. A member from the defendant’s side, her coat sliding down her arm just a bit from what Terezi could smell. Terezi turned her body just a little to look towards the heaving Olive as the court began to empty.    
“ Terezi Pyrope. Who else would I be?”   
“ A BITCH!”   
“ Wow, that was immature.”   
Terezi rolled her eyes, only signaled by the faint rolling of her neck. The Olive let out a loud guttural growl as she started towards the Legislator. Terezi’s grip on her cane tightened as she was suddenly brought off her feet and held up in the air by the pissed off Olive. She could smell the crisp mint on her breath and the rage in her eyes. The way it pulsed through her body making her swift and strong.    
Terezi gripped her cane, turning it just a little in her palm, it suddenly jabbed into the Olive’s abdomen. The dragon’s small curved features hooking into the Olive’s shirt for a moment before she was shoved backward from the sheer force of the movement. Her nails dug into the courts flooring as she raised her head up in a fiery pit of rage.   
“ You called my fur-iend a criminal!”   
“ Because he is. An Indigoblood illegally smuggling robotic wear meant solely for Violetbloods is a heinous act, and he is the one who got himself in this mess. Not my fault he committed a crime.”   
“ It wasn’t that bad of a thing to do! Oh no, he stole some robot parts, doesn’t mean he’s a super-duper, bad criminal like you made him out to be!”   
Terezi groaned, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose before she looked towards the Olive once again. Meeting her sharp almost feline-like eyes as she stood up properly. She’s a few inches taller than Terezi, but height doesn’t intimidate the Teal.   
“ Why did you paint him in like a big criminal? He’s a sweetheart!”   
“ Let me guess, you’re his matesprit?”   
“ What!? Oh gog no, I’m his Mew-irail.”   
“ Ah, makes more sense. Well, my apologies if my prosecution was a bit much for your tastes, but I won’t apologize to you for your friend breaking the law. He’s a highblood, and an adult, he should’ve known better.”   
“ I’m not a miss, I’m Nepeta Leijon.”    
Terezi’s ears pricked up after she had spoken so dismissively to the other. Turning her head she took a deep sniff of the air and then jabbed a finger into the chest of the other.   
“ Well, Miss Leijon, the case is over. So you should just go home to your lusus.”   
“ You can’t just dismiss me like that!”   
Terezi yelped as she was picked up by the Olive, now slammed into the desk, Terezi’s shock caused her to drop the cane as Nepeta loomed over her. Her hand around Terezi’s neck as heavy labored breaths escaped her lips. Terezi’s hand came up to hold the Olive’s wrist as she noticed something spark in the other females’ eyes. A pitch spark it seemed, as the Olive leaned down, her breath hot on the Teals neck.   
“ You’re so lucky you’re hot…”

She snarled and then slammed Terezi’s head into the desk as she then let go of her neck. Nepeta stepping back and giving a low growl as she watched the Tealblood sat up.    
“ Oh? I am?”   
Terezi laughed in an almost teasing manner as she looked towards the other female and cocked her head to the side.    
“ Yeah, you are. I still fucking hate you.”   
“ Trust me kitty, you aren’t the first.”

“ Do you wanna go somewhere?”   
“ Somewhere means a lot of things.”   
Nepeta rolled her eyes from the others snarky comments, her ears lowering just a bit as a faint hiss left her lips.   
“ I meant like a park or something.”   
“ Going out with your Moirails prosecutor? Sounds a little sketchy to me.~”   
Terezi crossed her legs, a large grin upon her lips as she let her foot bounce just a little. Nepeta now stepped up and put her hands right at the other sides on the desk. Looking at the Tealblood with a bright hate-filled fire in her eyes.   
“ Oh Purrlease, I don’t think you care that much for my mew-rails feelings.”   
“ I thought you would from how angry you got.”   
“ Well, I’m feline a little pitch at the moment, so I’ll ask again. Do you wanna go somewhere?”   
Terezi seemed to tilt her head, weighing the options before giving Nepeta a quick peck on the cheek. Lacing her arms around the Olive’s neck she brought her close, the faint brisk feeling of her chalk scented breath brushing on Nepeta’s cheek.    
“ I think I’d like that, kitty cat.~”   
Terezi cooed, letting the Olive loop her arms around her waist and bring her off the desk. Setting her down on the ground she began to walk and gave a tiny smile to the teal. A hate-filled and bitter smile, shaking her head she then whispered to the other.   
“ Call me kitty cat again and I’ll claw your eyes out.”   
“ I’d be blind either way.~”   
The prosecutor laughed and picked up her cane, sliding the two pieces back into place before starting to walk towards the exit. Motioning for Nepeta to follow after her, which the feline quickly did. Watching the large grin upon the females face for any trace of trickery in store as the two left the courtroom and entered the halls. Starting their fun journey to the park and perhaps something more.


	6. Rosemary - Steamy Feedings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya does her little feeding.
> 
> Just a short lil Chapter.

  
There’s a loud needy whine that left Rose’s lips as she felt the fangs dig into her throat. A low purr in her body as she arched her back just from meeting with the sharp point of Kanaya’s fang. Her body felt like it had been dipped in a warm melting pleasure as she leaned against the Rainbow drinker. The others knee right between Roses’ legs, allowing her to gently brush her body against the others as she began to lap at the human’s neck.    
“ Rose… My Dear Rose…”   
Kanaya whispered out as her human rocked upon her knee, a light smirk appearing on her lips. One-hand trailing down under the others’ skirt and up along her inner thigh. Her cold hand brushing along the humans’ skin slowly. Teasing her just a little as the Rainbow Drinker then pressed a warm and hot kiss to the other females’ lips.    
“ K-Kanaya I…”   
“ Hush Now… My Sweet Rose.”   
She murmured out the humans’ sweet name, her fangs slowly peeking out from her lips before coming close to the humans’ neck. Her lips parting before she whispered in a comforting and cool voice.   
“ You are my Rose.”   
She cooed out the words, before sinking her teeth into the human’s neck. It caused Rose to jump, to kick her legs just a little as she gripped the back of Kanaya’s shirt. Waves of warm and yet cold pleasure coursed through her body, as Kanaya gently lapped and suckled on the fresh wounds. Rose’s body was in a state of pure ecstasy, it coursed through her veins and caused light and airy moans to leave her lips.   
She was a mess without being intoxicated, only really bucking from the others’ sweet kisses upon the cuts. As though her kisses themselves were more pleasurable than anything sex had to offer. Rose let out quick and warm breaths upon Kanaya’s raven hair. The troll smirking and continuing to gently lap and kiss at the wounds. Feeling the human roll her hips against the troll’s knee, she brought it a bit higher against the wall and closer to the human’s body.   
A soft moan poured from Roses’ lips, her grip balling up Kanaya’s shirt as she began to feel a little light-headed. Panting softly she gently nuzzled Kanaya’s shoulder and started to loosen her grip upon the others’ shirt.    
“ K-Kanaya… You’re drinking too much again…”   
The Rainbow Drinker paused, her lips pursing as she pulled back. Tongue darting out and brushing over her lips to collect any remaining blood before she brought her hand to cover the fresh wound. A small smile growing on Kanaya’s lips as she then kissed the others cheek. Bringing the human off her knee and setting her on the floor. A tiny chuckle leaving her lips as she started to rub the humans’ back. Letting Rose lean on her as she made her way over to their bed.    
“ Well My Apologies Dear. I Tend To Get Carried Away In The Moment. You Know?”    
She chuckled and then noticed Rose quietly tugging on her hand, Kanaya intertwining their fingers as they laid down upon the bed. Kanaya being rather mindful of Roses’ now compromised state. Letting her rest her head by her chest as she took uneven breaths.    
“ I’ll Try To Stop Myself Sooner Next Time.”   
Kanaya chuckled, gently combing her fingers through Roses’ hair. Still tasting the sweet warm flavor of Roses’ blood on her dark lips. A content purr leaving her lips as she then pressed her face into Roses’ hair. Shutting her eyes as she started to doze off with the human pressed close to her body.

  



	7. Karezi - Stalking Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Yandere!Terezi x Karkat Vantas

Quiet breathing as she walked along the sidewalk. The air is humid and filled with a faint fog that trails down the street and pours into alleyways. It swirls at one's feet and clouds their sight. Coiling to cover the faint glow of the hives that litter the streets’ side. Yet this girl never needed to worry about her sight being clouded. She was already blind, ears raising as she walked along the sidewalk. Her feet walking at a steady pace, keeping ten meters behind the Sacred one.    
Who was the Perfect one? Why it was a simple mutant, one she had met long ago and had now grown a fondness for. Simple wasn’t even a good descriptor for him. He was radiant, a pure amazement to all and yet no one was able to see it. They were all blind, and yet this actual blind girl could see how amazing this moronic mutant was in all reality. The maiden continued to walk as her hair bobbed with her shifting weight. Her cane in hand, she twirled it playfully without much care. Pausing as she heard a loud yell. Sniffing the air the blind girl began to try and see what the disturbance was and if it had hurt her Scared one.    
A Midblood, Jade... She was out of the caverns and seemed rather upset that she was being dragged back. No harm came to him. That’s good, she wasn’t really in the mood to stain another shirt with blood. It was already hard enough to clean up from last time. But that Indigo got what he deserved. A quiet breath of relief left Terezi as she stood still. Sniffing the air she could make out the candy red outline of her perfect one. He was a bit taller than her, but not by a lot. Shaggy hair that was pointed in many ways like sharp spikes. His mouth was crude and vulgar at times but she really didn’t mind it. A dark sweater with a grey symbol that she longed to be branded on her side. Two swirling circles like that of Koi fish, or a distant symbol of peace from another planet.    
Terezi continued on her trail, eventually stopping when she heard the other stop. His shoes kicking up gravel ceased and she could hear his breath grow shallow. Her eyes narrowed despite her not even using them to see.  What was he doing? He couldn’t have heard her. She’s made sure to stay far enough that he couldn’t hear her. Was there something ahead of him? Something she couldn’t see? Was someone going to hurt her Perfect one? Her thoughts raced and she began to take a stance as if she were about to bolt forward. Yet this was soon disrupted by a faint call out from the Scared one.   
“ Who’s there?”   
Oh gog. This would be awkward if she responded. Yet Terezi already had a lie premade as to why she’d be near the lowblood area. ‘ I’m looking for a certain shop is all, Lowblood run so I have to cross through the neighborhood.’ Sure it’s shitty but Karkat would believe it. She didn’t respond though, opting to see if the other would just seemingly forget that she was there. Maybe she should make it fifteen meters instead of her usual ten…    
“ If you’re following me, you can come out. I don’t really fucking care.”    
Oh that’s a dumbass lie. She knows it too. She’s had Karkat rant to her multiple times about how he thinks someone is following him. Though that was when her adoration had just begun. She was still rather poor at following others then. She knows better now, she had to be better. All for him of course.   
Karkat was the Perfect One to her for many reasons. His bold personality and intense rants. How his insults could be so crafty and offensive, yet rarely repeated themselves unless that was something special for that person. Though she didn’t favor when he spoke to others, the scowl on his face became more noticeable. She found that when he’s alone, he is the most content. Watching shitty Romcoms that she found herself soon enjoying, or reading bad romance novels while sitting at a restaurant. Though those occasions are rare.    
There was one time she had gotten him to hang out at her hive. She still gets giddy from the idea of smelling him close to her again. Hearing his heartbeat and tasting his blood in the air. The tinge of candy sweetness that pours from his neck was enough to make her entire body become overwhelmed with euphoria.    
Yet now her euphoria must be dulled as she heard the shuffling pick up, this time approaching her. She fumbled with her cane for a moment before cracking a small awkward smile and responding to the fog.    
“ Karkles?”   
It was in the most sweet and yet confused voice she could muster. Her voice pitching up a little, not something she could control. She was horns over heels red for this mutant, and she embraced it. Her tongue could taste the faint sweet scent of Candy Red and a hollow grey as he approached. The blind troll could feel her mouth water just a tad. It wasn’t bad if she craved the delicious taste of his blood. He was her world, her Candy Red pie. He was all hers and she shouldn’t be afraid to claim what’s hers.    
“ Terezi? What the hell are you doing here?”   
“ On a shopping trip, a candle making shop in the lowblood district. What about you?”   
She answered with far too much ease than any other person would. Yet Terezi had recorded so many conversations with Karkat before. Each one she knew the perfect response, each word fell from her tongue with ease. Even the words ‘ Flushed for you, Karkat.’ escaped her lips with a satisfying purr.   
“ Oh. Well that’s fucking great for you I guess. I didn’t think you were one for candles since you have the whole, blindness hearing tasting sight thing. Do you even light the candles? Or do you just lick them like the fucking disturbed troll you are?”    
“ Hehehehe, I light them idiot. Though if you want me to lick one, I’ll do it.~”    
She sang in a sing-song tone, swirling on her heel to look towards him. Kicking up pieces of stray gravel before chuckling and gently booping the mutants nose. He recoiled a little, giving a low snarl in response. Terezi’s grin grew from the sound. His snarl was like a melodious purr to her ears as she started to walk once again.    
“ You live around here don’t you?”   
She knew he did, only a few hives down and two to the left they would’ve been at his backdoor. An area she frequented often to confirm he was alright. She had mapped out his entire hive in her mind, every blindspot and every opening. Terezi knew it all by bloodpusher, like when she had started studying Alternia’s laws. All the laws she needed to know to protect Karkat, and how she can warp them around incase she were to ever get caught. The best part of knowing the law, is when you can turn it to protect yourself. Especially when you commit one of the worst acts. Murder.   
“ Yeah, I do.”   
“ Then we should drop you off at your hive first.”    
“ It’s probably a detour from your shopping though, I don’t need to be fucking wrigglersat. I can go to my hive just fine.”   
“ Candy Red, Shut up.”   
Karkat hesitates for a moment as he looked at Terezi’s crimson eyes. Something in them was off, but he couldn’t figure out what. Terezi relished how he gazed down at her. His stare meeting hers, his breath catching just a little. She nearly melted when those grey sky colored pupils landed on her. It lit her insides on fire and made her a blazing mess. The Perfect ones’ gaze truly made her body tingle. She may have to save this moment for a later more heated time…   
“ We’re gonna get you home first. The Drones’ have been acting more harshly towards lowbloods, and we both know you’d get mauled in one second if they caught you.”   
Terezi hummed after a moment of silence. She had to keep herself from simply kicking him off his feet, and tying him down there. Taking him to her hive where she knew he’d be safe. Where she could be in awe at him for hours on end and he couldn’t disappear. She let out a quiet huff instead and started to walk. Karkat soon follows tow and then reaches to take her hand. Terezi taking his hand and intertwining her fingers within his. He jumped from the sentiment, how swift it was.    
She practiced the motion, his palm is calloused and warmer than her own. His entire body was warmer than her own, a trait of lowerbloods. His warmth was special, he was Perfect in every sense. So warm and yet insulting to her. Her face was heating up as she squeezed his hand softly, and he returned the squeeze. The moment was fleeting, but for Terezi it was like heaven had descended from the skies above and graced her with this single minute with him.    
Only stopped by another troll, a bronze who seemed rather annoyed by the two. Of course, an ignorant bronze who has no friends besides animals. How dare they. How dare they disrupt this perfect moment, this moment was for her and Karkat and they just intrude like they have a right to. Terezi let out a low growl, her hand letting go of Karkat’s as she gave him a small and quick smile. One full of sweetness before she freed her cane from it’s holster. Jumping from the ground she brought the blade fresh from its sheath down upon the others head. The Bronze barely brought their hands up as Terezi’s blade entered a quarter way down their head.    
A manic laughter left her lips before she used their shoulders to send her forward into the grass. The Bronze twitched before falling to their knees, and then onto the ground. Spewing blood onto Karkat’s shoes. Terezi paused. Her smile grew for a moment before she frowned at the sight of the blood on his shoes.    
“ Damnit. I’m sorry this idiot got blood everywhere. Typically Bronzes’ are such airheads barely any blood comes from their head.”   
“ T-Terezi… WHAT THE FUCK!?”   
Terezi paused as she watched the other stumble backwards. This was normal, to cull someone else was normal. Yet Karkat’s face was one of sheer disgust and fear. He stepped back from Terezi as her blade dripped thick Bronze blood. Why? Where are you going Perfect one? Why do you look at me with such fear? I did this for you! They clearly weren’t going to be a factor in your happiness. Why are you backing away?  Her ears lowered as confusion clouded her head.   
“ THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?”   
“ Nothing? I’m simply protecting your happiness!”   
“ NO. NO THIS ISN’T ABOUT MY HAPPINESS. YOU’RE FUCKING CRAZY!”   
“ Crazy? Well jeez Karkles if you’re gonna insult me at least be creative.”   
“ NO. YOU JUST… STAY THE FUCK AWAY.”   
“ Huh?”   
Terezi was smiling, a playful tone in her voice. Karkat’s words had made her puzzled. Cocking her head to the side as she listened to his voice, tasting his panicked breath before smelling his feet shift. He began to run away.    
Running away? Why? You know I’ll catch you. Karkles? Where are you going? Your hive is the other way dumbass. Oh well. You’re mine Karkat. I’ll have you no matter how fast you run. I’ll be right on your tail, my flush crush. The rest of the world may be blind to it, but I know the meaning of your marvelous blood. I know every inch of your wonderful body and every piece of your mind. You are an amazing troll, it’s a shame the rest of the world is blind to the truth that sits before him. The blind girl can figure it out, why can’t those who can see figure it out too? Or maybe that’s a good thing… I just want you for myself. You’re all mine. Mine. Mine, Mine, Mine…    



	8. Karezi - Morning Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Karezi  
> Smut: Yes

  
Terezi slowly stirred with a quiet grumble. Her hair was messy and untamed as she brought a hand up to rub her eyes. Her left hand moving to gently grab beside her for her glasses. Instead, she felt a body, sniffing the air she could smell out the soft candy scent of Karkats’ skin and the cold intertwining grey fibers of his sweater. Her fingertips ran over the edges of the sweater up and down before finding his hand. A soft smile formed on Terezi’s lips as she intertwined their fingers together and laid back down beside him. Sniffing the air to see, her handheld onto his as she started to nestle up beside the mutant.   
Inhaling deeply she could make out a small bump under the covers. Her ears pricked up a little as her hand moved from holding his to push the covers back slowly. Easily moving the cloth Terezi found the bump. Her lips parted for a moment as she looked at the sleeping trolls face. A sly smirk growing on her lips as she moved over to sit beside him, but a little closer to him.    
  
“ H3h3h3h3… Wh4t 4r3 you dr34m1ng 4bout K4rkl3s?~”   
  
She mused as she moved the blanket back and began to undo her Matesprites belt. He popped a wiggly in his sleep and she now knew the perfect way to wake him up. Terezi pulled down the other trolls boxers. Her eyebrows raised a bit as she was suddenly hit by the sweet scent of Candy red. It filled her body with an odd excitement she couldn’t even describe, nor ever get sick of.   
  
Gently she wrapped her hand around his bulges’ base and giving it a light stroke. It jumped a little from the sudden touch. Twisting and curling in her palm, trying to wrap around her hand. Her hand itself was now coated in a thin layer of cherry-colored slurry. She began to softly pump his Bulge for a bit. Soon coming down and kissing the Bulges’ tip. The kiss earned her a quiet grunt from Karkat, and that sound made her smile widen. Terezi gently took the bulge into her mouth. It tasted sweet, and yet somewhat bitter when it hit the back of her throat. Her tongue swirled around it like a Lollipop before she began to softly bob her head.   
  
Her actions earned her more soft whines and grunts from Karkat. His hand fidgeting a bit at times but nothing too extreme. Terezi eventually made a rather bold choice, taking the bulge and then bringing herself right to its base. Her ears raising a little as she felt it press into the back of her throat. Eyes shutting as her horns were suddenly grabbed. She felt a soft buck or two into her mouth before her head was lifted up. Terezi’s eyes opening as she inhaled and panted out. Her tongue coated in a cherry coating as she now saw Karkats’ frazzled candy red face looking at her with growing surprise. Her hand coming up once again to gently rub his bulge as a smirk grew on her lips. Giving a soft kiss to his bulge, Terezi smiled.   
  
“ Morn1ng K4rkl3s.~”


	9. Gamzee x Reader - Intense Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sober!Gamzee x Reader  
> Request?: Yes  
> Kinks: Choking, Hair-pulling
> 
> I tried my best.

“ What are you smiling about?” You tease with a slight laugh, the Highblood sitting beside you giving a slight chuckle. Nudging his arm with your elbow is what finally got him to break from his silence.    
“ You’re just so up and motherfuckin’ sweet. It’s a nice change of how everyone else motherfuckin’ acts. A motherfucker could get used to it.” He mused in a gravely voice. Fangs peeking from his lips as he gave you a rather relaxed smile. Gamzee Makara. Someone you seemed to have befriended in your times of endless timeline shenanigans as you try to make your way back to your own timeline.    
Sharp and yet jagged claw marks trail diagonally across his face. You’re tempted to ask him about it, but you’re a bit more tempted to not ruin the mood. You two were kinda on a ‘ Vent date’? At least thats what he called it. He had set up an entire little area in the vents. One of those generic picnic blankets and baskets set up. You were currently the only two in the area due to it being one of Gamzees’ own personal memories. So you figured perhaps you should ask about it.   
“ What is this place from, anyways?”   
“ honk?”   
“ This memory, I mean.”   
“ Oh shit right. Uhhh…”   
He trails on for a moment or so, bringing a hand to quietly pick at the scab on his face. His claws are sharp, almost always dangerous looking from where you sit. Did he ever clip them? You’re guess not. Honestly you couldn’t even imagine this guy knowing how to clip his nails. He’d probably think a nail clipper is something for horns or something and try to clip the top of his horns in some oddly comical manner.    
“ Oh right! I all up and motherfuckin got my freak on for a lil’ while. Ya’ feel?”   
You don’t feel, but you give him an understanding nod anyways.   
“ So I up and motherfuckin’ made the vents like this wicked ass traveling system. I used to keep my friends with me too! We’d play some motherfuckin’ miraculous ass games. It was a true holy situation my friend.”    
He hums and seems to enjoy reflecting upon these memories with you. Which you are of course, pleased with. It’s good to see your friend oh so joyed about something! Yet soon something seems off. His smile fizzles out and his eyes… Almost changed color? It’s a strange scene in which you begin to notice all the small things about him. The messy hair, the grip he had on his part of the picnic blanket. His fangs bared, almost digging into his lower lip as his chest began to heave a little. You reach a cautious hand out to perhaps comfort him, before your movements falter from his voice.   
“ I’d keep your motherfuckin’ hands to yourself motherfucker.”   
You pause, eyesbrows furrowing as you then bring your hand back to your side. Something seems off with your friend. Perhaps you said something that upset him? Wait no… You just asked a question. Maybe this memory brings up other painful memories? You’re about to ask when his voice, now almost a whisper interrupts your thoughts.   
“ Ya’ know. I’ve been meaning to ask a motherfucker somethin. We’re tight as fuck so I think I can all up and ask you now.”   
He turns to you, his figure looms over your own and you lock eyes with him. Typically playful or even just stoned eyes would look back but currently they seem rather cold.    
“ You wanna be my motherfuckin’ pailmate? In the red zone I mean.”   
Oh! Wow that is not what you expected. From what you’ve gathered from Troll Romance lessons with Karkat and Terezi, this is the equivalent of asking to be boyfriend and girlfriend. This was certainly a surprise, and from how he’s staring down at you, you should respond soon.   
“ U-uh, Sure!”   
Why did you hesitate? Maybe it’s because the Highblood is staring down at you with an odd hunger. As though any moment he could start drooling and attack you like an animal. He sits back a bit, a hand coming up to move some of his ruffled locks from his face.   
“ Motherfuck…” He murmured.   
“ That is just… Bitchtits wicked. That you… Said yeah.”   
His voice is crisp and rather soft as a smile with a sweet viridity grew on his lips. Gamzee moved in a blur too quick for your eyes to track. You found yourself right under the highblood. Your legs at either side of him as he stared down at you. That warm glow in his eyes bringing you bother an odd fear and excitement.    
“ Gamzee?...”   
You question in a swift breath as you feel him bring a hand to your head. Fingers curling in your soft locks of hair as he pulls you close to press into his collar. His elbow supporting you both as you wrap your legs around his waist. Your heels digging into the small of his back as he holds you close and continues holding you close.   
“ Shhhh… My motherfuckin’ lil doll.” He growled in your ear. His claws gently combing through your hair in caring strokes as he laid you down against the blanket.    
“ I wanna ask you one lil’ thing my sweet pie.”   
The nicknames are certainly new. It is a nice change from ‘ motherfucker’ and ‘ bro’.   
“ A-Ask away.”   
“ Can I all up and motherfuckin’ have you permission to get my freak on with you?”   
“ Uh… Yes you do.”   
You answer in a somewhat shaky tone. That seemed to que something deep within him. You had a clear view of his eyes, the deep red-orange scalera and the seemingly warm violet of his iris. Outlined by his ragged curled hair was his scarred face. He turned his head just a little as a smirk grew on his lips.

“ Good.~”   
He purred out the word. A shiver trailed up your spine as he leaned down and brushed his lips upon yours. Gamzee’s fangs nip your lips and cause you to open your mouth just a little. His tongue slipped into your mouth and in a brief moment you felt him pull back. His eyes wide with surprise as he seemed to process the taste for a moment. A low rumbling ripped from his throat as he leaned close to you once again.   
“ You taste like motherfuckin’ candy, my Messiah.~”   
He then turned you over, his hands trailing from your shoulders down along your back. When he got to your lower back his hands move to trail along your hips. Lifting to press against his, you make a small ‘ Oof’ from the sudden strength in his grip. He holds your hips against his as a rather amused smirk grew on his lips. One hand holding you in place while the other came to seize your neck. Your head craned back to look him in the eyes as a sharp low laugh came from the clown.   
“ A motherfucker has been wantin’ to do this for longer than you know.~”   
His claws work around your pants, easily slicing through them. You could feel his cold nails drag along your now exposed skin. This escalated much quicker than you thought, but you aren’t against it at all. You feel yourself lean into his palm holding your neck, a rather drunken off love smile shimming its way onto your lips.    
Gamzee simply pushed down his sweatpants, it appears he doesn’t wear boxers, nor really care that he doesn’t wear boxers. His bulge already unsheathed and coiling around itself. A light pleased smile on his lips as he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to your lips. Guiding his bulge to your entrance. It pokes and prodes, leaving a shimmering sheen of violet wherever it touched. Eventually finding its way into you. He let out a harsh growl as his hips bucked forward. His hand moving from your neck to now grip your hair.   
Taking a handful right by the base, and then yanking your head back. Almost with enough force to lift your whole body up by just the one movement. He begins to thrust into you, his hips moving slow for the time being. Pulling back and then shoving your hips against each other once again. You feel his grip remain on your hair, tugging every once and awhile as he leans down and continues to thrust into you.    
“ Whose my little slut?~”   
He cooed into your ear, his thrusts picking up in pace and aggression. Your ass was most definetly gonna be sore after this.    
“ I-I am.~”   
You rasped out in response, causing a pleased smile to form on the Clowns face. He’s pleased with you, and so his thrusts speed up. His hand moves from your hair to your neck. His grip tight, but not enough to prevent you from getting in your quick breaths inbetween sharp loud moans. Gamzee gave a low laugh as he slammed you down, his hand shifting from choking your neck to your stomach. Sliding up to your chest he began to gently knead the skin. Somehow mindful of his claws as he slams his hips into yours.    
“ Mine.~”   
Gamzee grunted as he continued to slam his hips against your own. Shockwaves of pleasure soared through your body with each push. It was a cold dagger into the warmth of your own body. His bulge dug and squirm within you, it seemed to be hitting every spot you didn’t think was possible to hit. It cause you to press your face into the blanket under you two. His thrusts continued as he then removed his hand and quickly grabbed your hair.    
Yanking you back to press into his collar as he gave a husky growl.   
“ You feelin’ tired?~”   
You give him a small nod, and yet he doesn’t stop. He just gets rougher.    
“ Well… I’m not motherfuckin’ done with you yet.~”   
His claws trail down your neck and sliced through your shirt. The cloth falling to your side effortlessly as he begins to drag his nails up and down your skin. Leaving light scratches in his wake as he continued to snap his hips against yours. Almost like someone snapping a rubberband against their fingers for the sheer fun of it.    
Breath warm against your neck, it’s almost a complete contrast from the cold nature of the troll. As though a dragon poured its steam from his lips as he began to kiss up your neck. Eventually finding a small niche to begin to bite and nip at. Making a faint bruise upon your neck that will surely be seen by others with ease. His fangs graze your skin almost as easily as his hips make your skin turn a soft red.    
His claws eventually seem to be tamed by kneading at your chest as his thrusts picked up speed one finale time it seemed. Gamzee began to make sharp grunts and soft growls as he buried his face into the crook of your neck. His thrusts became a touch harsher in strength as he held you against him. The last few thrusts signalled to you that he was getting close, and so were you. In the heat of all the intense rough blows to your back, which surprisingly hasn’t given out yet, and the wandering of his claws, you had almost forgotten the warmth building in your core.   
When he gave one final snap of his hips, you felt a coil snap within yourself. Leaning back against the clown as he pumped a fair amount of thick genetic slurry deep within you. Gamzees’ fangs digging into your neck as he slowly lowered you both to the ground. Gently rolling you over to be resting ontop of him as he began to comb his fingers through your hair.    
“ Shit motherfucker… That was miraculous… You all good?”   
You pant out in short labored breaths, but manage to give him a thumbs up. A low purr made his chest rumble under you as he held you close. Nuzzling his face into your hair as he gave a satisfied honk.   
“ Flushed for you, lovebug.~”   
You have no idea what flushed really means, but from his sweet tone of voice and peppering of kisses. You suppose it must be a troll version of saying ‘ I love you.’ So you return the sentiment. Pressing a soft kiss to his lips as your head lays on his chest.   
“ Flushed for you too.”


	10. Vrisrezi - Spicy Evenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship - Terezi x Vriska ( Both are Switches )  
> Bulge/Nook Canon  
> Just a little thing for fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme requests! :DD

  
  
Terezi sat under the spider panting as she felt her nook rubbed at. The Ceruleans cool palm tracing over her soft teal flesh. Feeling her thumb press on her pleasure nub and start rubbing. Leaning close to the Pyrope as she listened to her uneasy breathing. Her chest heaving with each breath as Vriska watched the troll under her squirm. Biting her lower lip as panicked lower whines and trills escaped the troll. Vriska taking hold of her hip, just a little below her grubscar as she gently shushed the troll.   
“ Shhh… My love, don’t want them hearing you.~”   
Vriska mused in her bittersweet tone. It melted Terezi to the bone, her legs twitched a bit before she felt herself suddenly have both legs picked up and shifted to the side. A curious hum coming from Terezi as she heard a belt unbuckle and felt a cold finger trail up the center of her nook. Her back arched and she threw her head back. Ears lowering before she spread her legs for the Cerulean. Her matesprite began to gently lick at her nook. Terezis’ body shuddered from the sudden warmth pressing on her nook. Adoring how she felt the others textured tongue run up the side of her nook. Thick teal genetic material coating the inside of her thighs. Terezi’s body was tensed for a moment, spasming every once and while when Vriska hit a sweet spot. Then she watched the Cerulean rise to her feet. Her hips pressing to Terezis’ as she began to shake her hips, rather noticeably at the cafe. Her ears lowering as she leaned in close to the teal. One hand coming to hold Terezis’ face while the other goes to undo her pants.   
“ Ready for my bulge, you little slut?~”   
“ Slut? Someones’ feeling angry tonight.~”   
Terezi mused when she felt the sharp tip of the Ceruleans’ bulge enter her nook. Gasping in a soft manner, covering her mouth as she gave the Serket a death glare. Though this didn’t stop the Spider. She just began to rock her hips with the sweet melody of Terezis’ stifled whines and moans. Terezis’ legs looped around Vriskas’ waist, her heels digging into the small of the Ceruleans’ back. Terezi could feel the Cerulean building up to her climax, but she wanted to make this a challenge for herself.    
She suddenly launched herself up, grabbing onto Vriskas’ arm and tugging her down onto the bed. She rolled the other over, the Ceruleans’ bulge never leaving her nook the entire moment. Terezi on top, Vriska on the bottom. A bit of a new style for the two. Vriska didn’t seem to mind, signalled by her hands trailing up the other trolls thighs and resting on her waist. Terezi let her head raise up as she began to rock her hips against the others nook. A deep teal crossing her face as sweet sharp moans escaped her lips. Her body shuddered as she felt a sudden buck from the troll beneath her. She continued to ride, now picking up speed as she felt Vriskas’ hand trail up her flat stomach.    
Her fingertips danced over her ribs to one of her breasts where the spider began to gently massage the mass. Leaning up while Terezi leaned down. Her hands on either side of Vriskas’ body. Dark hair brushing upon the Serket’s face with each rocking motion the Teal made. She felt the others bulge coil and press against her seedflap. How it so desperately throbbed and followed along with their rocking. A dark grin crossed her lips as she began to pick up speed. Vriska started to moan rather loudly, causing Terezi to clasp her hand over the Serkets’ mouth. Her own moans were soft and seemed to be leaving her when she just couldn’t help how good it felt.    
The coil that tied the two together finally snapped. Cerulean and Teal slurry mixing together as the two reached their climaxs. Terezi throws her head back and moans out the other's name. Vriskas’ arms looped around Terezis’ neck. Pulling her down and kissing her passionately as she gave the last few loving bucks into her Matesprites body.   
“ You’re so pitiful…” She whispered in a husky and yet loving tone.   
“ Hehehehehe… You two…” Terezi whispered back before collapsing into the others arms. Her ears lowering as she started to wind down and relax.

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you request things, there is a possibility I will write it.  
> Like, It's a big possibility since I have nothing to do usually.  
> Ship:  
> Smut: ( Optional)  
> Things that you want in the scenario or a brief description of it:


End file.
